The Carnival
---- The Carnival is a random universal event that (almost) all Growtopians can take part in. It shows up roughly once a month and lasts for about 3 days. The main purpose of the world is to purchase Golden Tickets from the Ticket Booths (for 100 rarity worth of any total items Example: 200 doors = 4 tickets) and play the various games located around the Carnival worlds for prizes. The Ringmaster offers a special item for those that can complete the quest. The Carnival contains Carnival platforms, Carnival blocks, Targets, and Carnival wallpaper and even some of the Prizes! Also, circus music plays in the World Screen and in the CARNIVAL worlds. CARNIVAL expands to numerous worlds to allow more players on the map at once, like the other holiday worlds do. (CARNIVAL1 to CARNIVAL140) The prizes are awarded when you complete the goal of the game before the time runs out. The prizes you gained are just by luck. October 13th: The Carnival has come to town! Visit CARNIVAL to play games and win unique prizes. But hurry, in a couple days they will move on. But don't worry, they will randomly visit Growtopia about once a month! NEW: The Carnival will randomly come to town once a month for three or so days! Tips *Note: You can tell what rarity of item the person that just played by looking at the number of fireworks thrown after the game! Example: When someone wins an Ultimate prize, there will be 2~3 fireworks. *The Growganoth Gulch on the Left is much harder than the one on the right. The 5 eyes are open more often on the left than on the right. (It could be because of the Blazing Electro Wings as a prize.) * THE SHOOTING GALLERY is easier to beat when you have HEARTbow and laser and the shooting gallery on the right is harder than the left * THe death race is easier on the 5th try because the lava is more often than spikes Carnival Games Shooting Gallery: Shoot the Targets as fast as you can. There are two locations for Shooting Gallery at the Carnival, they are directly to the left and right of the entrance. Growganoth Gulch: Climb the tower and hit the target. Beware though, for the platforms might just disappear and the eyes might open when you least expect it! There are two locations for Growganoth Gulch at the Carnival, one on either edge of the world. It is like a smaller version of the Growganoth worlds. '' ''(It sometimes is laggy when you jump) Mirror Maze: Run through the invisible maze and reach the END! Prizes: Carnival Block, Funhouse Mirror, and Calliope. There is one Mirror Maze at the Carnival, located near the top left corner. Concentration: A game testing your memory. It's like a Memory Card game. There are two locations for Concentration at the Carnival, located roughly in the center of the world, above the Shooting Galleries. Bouncing House: A mini-game with no prize which contains Pinball Bumper and Pinball Sproinger. Hall of Mirror: A mini-game with no prize which you will in a fun house and you will stretch or shrink. Death Race 5000. A mini-game where you and (at most) 3 other players race against each-other in a Lava '' and Death Spike maze.'' Waste a Ticket: Use Coffees and Parasols OR Das Red Balloons and float the right top corner of the world to earn an achievement. Carnival Items (CARNIVAL items can be won but you have a small chance to get rarer prizes) Common Prizes Include : * Yellow Pennant * Green Pennant * Red Pennant * Blue Pennant * Carnival Block *Carnival Wall *Carnival Platform *Carnival Pipe Rare Prizes Include: *Carnival Awning *Carnival Sign *Funhouse Mirror *Lion Block *Elephant Block *Ringmaster Suit *Ringmaster Hat *Tiny Tank Ultimate Prizes Include: *Lion Taming Whip *Blazing Electro Wings *Calliope *Diamond Wings *Orbs of Elixir *Diamond Rocket Shoes *Diamond Diaper *Edvoid's Fire-Nado Special Items(Get them from the Quest from The Ringmaster located at the top of the world CARNIVAL): * The One Ring Grants the power of invisibility (Your eyes and clothes remain) * Ring Of Winds Summons a cloud to carry you. * Ring Of Force Causes blocks to explode on destruction. * Fistful Of Rings No effect when wearing it. * Ring Of Wisdom Gives 10% chance to get double XP. * Gemini Ring Summons a twin to follow you. Technical Items (Not obtainable): *The Ringmaster *Golden Ticket Booth *Bullseye *Carnival Tent *Carnival Landing *Card Block - Back *Card Block - Pentagon *Card Block - Star *Card Block - Sizzle *Card Block - Plus *Mirror Maze Block Restart Notice The server was down for a few minutes before the update, giving the following text if one tried to log in: "You hear music, laughing, and the sound of hammers. Come back in a few minutes and they will be ready! (server being updated now)" This message might be the only indication or warning before future Carnival updates.